fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Stained Jungle
The Stained Jungle is a deteriorating island in the Relic Isles. Monsters aren't as common on this island as they once were, and any people once living here have long since evacuated. People are trying to preserve what is left, but this effort is likely to be wasted. It originally got its name because it was stained with a rainbow of colors. But now, it is stained with a dark and sinister palette. Areas Base Camp The base camp is located on the shore hidden by cliff. There are a few small, colorful plants around the entrance to area 1, which is located in the northeast. Area 1 This is a beautiful area, surrounded by many colors of plants. There is a large log in the center of the area, somewhat buried in the ground, forming a moderate sized ledge. The area itself is fairly large, being somewhat like an arena. The east exit leads to area 2 and the northwest exit leads to area 6. Area 2 Area 2 is barely half the size of area 1, but is still filled with beautiful colors. But as it goes north, the colors begin to fade a bit. There is a shallow stream going through the middle of the area. The northeast exit leads to area 4, and the west exit leads to area 3. The south exit leads back to area 1. Area 3 Area 3 is filled with pale and dull colors. It looks a bit gloomy compared to the others. Up on the north side it looks particularly dark. The area is a bit hilly with some small inclines. On the west side, there is a waterfall coming out of a small crevice. This is where the secret area is, hidden in a small cave where you then dive into the stream that leads out through the waterfall and into the area. The north exit leads to area 5 and the south leads back to area 2. Area 4 Area 4 is another moderately large area. All of the plants are dark purples and black. They're all drooping over as if they're dead. Even the water appears a bit dark. There are some trees in the area that have vines to be used as nets against monsters. The north exit leads to area 5 and the south leads back to area 2. Area 5 Area 5 is filled with more dark colored plants. Even the grass has turned a dark color. There is a fallen tree in the middle of the area that almost looks like it's melting. There is a small pond in the northwest of the area, but standing in it drains ones max health. There is also a bit of a dark fog in the area. The west exit leads to area 6, the east leads back to area 4 and the south leads down to area 3. Area 6 Much like area 5, everything here looks dead. There is a tainted river going through the middle of the area that drains your max health. Many of the plants almost look like they're melting as well, like the tree from before. The northeast exit goes to area 5 and the south goes all the way down to area 1. Theme Notes *The poison water will only drain your max health to a certain point. After standing in it for some time after that, it will drain your green health. Category:Areas Category:Werequaza86